


Desk Top

by weezlyismyking



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breast Play, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Quickie, Secret Sex, steve rogers has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: "We don't have time for you to do all of that." Peggy hissed.Steve pulled her by her waist, pressed her flush against his hardened cock and ground forward. "Relax." He insisted. She ground her hips against him, crotch up against his hard cock, attempting to tease him into hurrying.





	Desk Top

Their lips met in a passionate, messy kiss. Her lipstick was all over him, but he didn't care. He would get her to clean him up when they were finished. He shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it a crumpled mess on the floor. Hopefully, they wouldn't be long enough for it to get wrinkled. He backed her into the table, easily hoisted her up as their lips just kept fighting for dominance. He shoved her skirt up her thick thighs, confining the amount that she was able to spread her legs.

He quickly undid her tie and disregarded it. "Steve." She hissed.

He opened the buttons of her shirt, revealing the cleavage that was overflowing from her bra. Her tits had been confined in that uniform, but were already attempting to spill out of the opening. Steve mouthed at the skin.

"We don't have time for you to do all of that." Peggy hissed.

Steve pulled her by her waist, pressed her flush against his hardened cock and ground forward. "Relax." He insisted. She ground her hips against him, crotch up against his hard cock, attempting to tease him into hurrying.

He ducked his head to bite and suck and lick along her cleavage anyway. He fondled her tits over the uniform, attempted to jiggle one of them out of their confined space. A pink nipple peaked out, round and hardened. He tried to suck it into his mouth, licked over the sensitive flesh.

She gasped when he teethed at her nipple. Her fingers tugged at his hair, back arched as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and squeezed her tits tight.

Steve moved one of his hands. He shoved her legs apart, two fingers sliding past the band of her soaked underwear.

"We don't have _time_." Peggy insisted.

Steve shoved two fingers into her soaked cunt. Her legs wrapped around him, trying to take them further inside. She bucked against his fingers, especially as he moved his thumb to press against her clit. All the while, his tongue licked over the nipple. She gushed, mouth clamped tight as she orgasmed. She bucked on his hand until she grew too sensitive and jerked away with quiet gasps.

Steve withdrew his hand and wiped it on the stockings that were still pulled up her thighs and held in place by the guarder.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready." She said, breathless and panting, breasts heaving on her chest.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over. He bent her over the desk, manhandling her. She was a sight bent over the desk, tits pressed flush against the hardwood, one nipple hard against the cold wood. Her legs spread on their own accord, as much as the could with the skirt not quite up over her ass. Her guarder revealed, holding up her stockings and still in her heels. It was a sight only meant for him.

Steve unzipped his pants, reached inside the opening to pull out his large, throbbing member. He pushed her skirt over his voluptuous ass. He squeezed her ass cheeks apart with one hand, revealing her soaking wet underwear. He ran the head of his cock along her opening, over the underwear. He pressed in, and in, and in, the bulbous head inside her with her soaked, stretched panties.

"Steve." She moaned.

He reached to move the underwear aside, but instead ripped them. He pressed his throbbing cock inside of her, and they both let out a quiet groan. He shoved half of his cock inside of her, and she was withering on the desk, whimpers coming out. "Peggy." He breathed. She bucked back, trying to take more. He shoved more inside, up to nearly seven inches. A generous amount still wasn't inside.

"I know you can do better than that." She panted.

He landed a loud, harsh smack on her ass. She whimpered. "Be quiet, remember?" He told her and began to fuck her with what was already inside.

"Oh, I'm so full."

"That's not all of it."

"I can take it all, just fuck me." She said, desperately. She had forgotten to be quiet.

"If you can't be quiet . . . "

He removed his tie, and gagged her with it. 

He fucked her at a quick pace, her breasts jiggling and attempting to break free from the confines. She whimpered into his tie, legs spreading wider to accommodate his full length as he shoved it inside of her. He fucked her hard and fast, whimpering himself as he quickly approached his orgasm. He pulled out, jerking himself off and covering her thighs and ass with it, trying not to get any on their uniforms.


End file.
